Photo Booth
by Actual Banshee
Summary: Fletcher drags Conner to a school function. He's not happy. A douchebag approaches them. Conner wants to deck him. Pairing: ConnerxOC


**Young Justice**

 **One Shot**

 **Words: 1512**

 **Rating: Uh...T? It might change.**

 **Author's note and disclaimer: So I thought I'd take a break from my super-secret project before I dive into editing it. AvatarAandy, an artist on Deviant Art and Tumblr, finished a commission piece of Conner and Fletcher. Normally I swing for Kaldur, but let's call this an AU. I've been inspired. I do not own Young Justice.**

 **Also the link to the photo: art/COMMISSION-Conner-Fletcher-591485316**

 **Photo Booth**

Fletcher dragged Conner out of the cave for the night. Nightwing was ordered to the leave the two alone under the threat that he would wake up in the hospital thinking that his name was Steve and that he was a long lost cowboy from Texas looking for his long lost lover, Fred.

Her school was having a function and attendance was mandatory. The school festival wasn't really needed to raise money for the school, but it brought in rich families that would have children starting at the prestigious academy. Seeing an Avalon at an event was like running into Lady Gaga or Taylor Swift on the street.

"Remind me again why you dragged me here?" Conner asked, sneering at the brightly colored stuffed animals hanging in a gaming tent.

"You needed to get out of the cave before you killed Lagaan and you make a good body guard." Fletcher replied, waving at an older gentleman who worse a tux. She didn't know him, but he was probably one of her father's business partners.

"Please, with your powers you can protect yourself." Conner rolled his eyes.

Fletcher jabbed him in the ribs, "Here, surrounded by normal people, I don't have powers. I'm just a weak looking girl, who everyone sucks up to because of my father."

"How long do we have to stay?"

"Just until the headmaster makes his speech and then we can leave." Fletcher checked her watch, "Which is in about twenty five minutes. We have time to kill. Do you want to grab something to eat? Or humiliate the quarter back that's approaching us?"

Fletcher and Conner stopped in their tracks as said quarter back and his posse stopped in front of them. The sports star was built, but not as big and beefy as Mal. His smug expression and blue eyes leering over Fletcher's body irked Conner.

"Hey Fletcher. Who's this?" The boy nodded his head towards Conner.

"Hi Tyler." Fletcher greeted dryly, mustering a forced smile, "This is Conner, he's—"

"Her boyfriend." Conner interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tyler and his friends jaw unhinged and their eyes practically bulged out of their face, until the head jock started to laugh. "Wow. First Roy, now this asshat. You sure move fast."

"Tyler I wouldn't." Fletcher faked concerned, not really caring if Conner lost his temper and beat the shit out of the jock.

"Why, what's he gonna do? Hurt me?" Tyler snickered, "You sure can pick 'em. At least Roy had charm and manners. He looks like you picked him out of the gutter."

Conner was wishing he had his big brother's laser eyes, but his fists would have to do. Before he had the chance, however, Fletcher stepped forward and slapped Tyler. The smack echoing throughout the festival, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and watch the drama unfold.

"Tyler O'Hara, you are one of the most egotistical, vulgar, self-righteous, selfish, stuck up assholes I have ever had the displeasure of knowing." Fletcher turned on her heel, grabbed Conner by the hand and walked away calmly.

They were far away enough from the scene where Conner could openly complain about the grip Fletcher had on his hand.

 _Fletcher, can we stop. You're actually hurting me._ Fletcher stopped and released Conner's hand.

"Sorry." Fletcher put some distance between them.

"It'll heal." Conner said, shaking his hand.

"Not about that…mostly. What that jack ass said about you, I'm sorry." Fletcher hugged her body. "To be honest Conner, the reason why I brought you here was because of him. Ever since Roy broke up with me…"

Conner's brow furrowed with concern, "Roy…broke up with you?"

"Yea…a few months ago. He thought I was getting in his way of searching for the original Roy Harper. Like making sure he was eating and sleeping was getting in his way." Fletcher laughed.

"Does anyone else know?" Conner asked, closing the distance between them.

"Just Ollie and Dinah. And you." Fletcher replied, her dark blue eyes lowered, feeling the burn in the back of her throat.

"Is that why you've been at the cave a lot more?" Conner, turned his head slightly, hearing Tyler's complaining getting close to them. He draped an arm around Fletcher's shoulder and made them start walking again.

"What's wrong?" Fletcher asked, looking up at him.

"Tyler is looking for you and he is not happy." Conner peered over his shoulder and saw the group stopping where they were just standing.

"I wouldn't doubt it. I bruised his little man ego." Fletcher scrunched her nose. "We should probably avoid a fight."

"Afraid that I'll kill him?" Conner joked.

"No, I'm afraid I will." Fletcher retorted, but she wasn't joking. She didn't want to tell him that ever since Roy broke up with her, that Tyler has been following her around. Making inappropriate moves and trying to force her to be his girlfriend. She's had enough training to keep herself under control, but with the break came emotional instability and that didn't mix well with her powers.

Fletcher spotted a photo booth and diverted their direction towards it.

"Where are we going?"

"We're doing a cliché couple thing." Fletcher opened the curtain and pushed Conner in. "Also, hiding from Tyler."

Conner pouted while Fletcher fed the machine money. His arms crossed over his chest and his blue eyes knitted into frustration. Fletcher noticed his sour expression and just stared up at him. That was the first picture.

"Don't pout Conner. This will just put some distance between us and douchebag." Fletcher noticed she barely in the frame. She leaned into Conner, smiling brightly and winking for the camera. Conner's face flushed when he realized how good she smelled. Like honey and vanilla.

Fletcher caught him staring and giggled at the innocence in his expression. The camera caught Fletcher turning towards Conner, her ripped jeans making an appearance at the bottom of the frame. Conner's cheeks were a little pinker, his smile sweeter. He had dropped the tough bravado and loved the feel of her soft brown hair against his skin.

Conner pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around the small of her back. Without hesitating, Fletcher locked her arms around his neck. Conner was careful. Treating Fletcher like a doll as his lips moved over hers. Her lips tasted like strawberries, a sweet contrast to the vanilla and honey lingering in her hair.

Fletcher broke the kiss, her eyes barely lifting to look at him. "You won't hurt me Conner."

She roughly pressed her lips against his, a hand going into his hair and lightly tugged at the roots. Conner moaned, meeting Fletcher's force with his own. A calloused hand gripped at her leather jacket, while the other cradled the back of her head. Fletcher shifted her body, straddling Conner as he began to peel away her jacket, revealing her purple shirt was a loose fitting tank top. The revealing nature of her of her pale flesh made Conner stop the kiss and hoist Fletcher up until she almost hit her head on the roof of the booth.

Conner left a trail of kisses from her jaw line to her chest. Fletcher hugged his head, moaning softly at the tickling and warm sensation Conner's lips left on her breasts.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" A girl shouted while banging on the booth.

Conner and Fletcher pushed each other away, scrambling to find her jacket. Conner was able to distract her classmates with a lame excuse while Fletcher escaped out the back. The last thing she wanted was for them to go to Tyler and tell him that they caught her and Conner making out in the phone booth. Even though Fletcher was one of the richest people in the entire school, she was still considered an outcast.

"So that was a close one." Fletcher laughed nervously.

"Yea, sorry I got a little carried away." Conner scratched the back of his head.

"Don't be." Fletcher bumped into him, smiling seductively up at him. "Want to skip the headmaster's speech and go out for pizza?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Conner asked, cocking a smile.

"Well I figured since we did just make out, we should probably move onto the next step." Fletcher replied sarcastically.

Conner laughed and draped an arm around her shoulders. He kissed her hair as Fletcher tightly wrapped her arms around his mid-section. The copies from the photo booth stuck out of their back pockets.

 **Author's note: God this was so painful to write. Painful in the sense that it has gross romantic, couple parts. R &R!**


End file.
